


A Vision in Blue

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler stood under a gazebo, a vision in blue; TARDIS blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vision in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt, sparkle (provided this week by caedmonfaith).
> 
> Note: While not absolutely necessary for backstory, this does directly follow Winning the Lottery and His Lucky Suit, and I would recommend a read (parts 4 and 5 of this series).

The Doctor saw Rose’s back as he stepped onto the grounds of the Tyler estate. She stood under a gazebo between Jackie and Pete, already a vision in blue; TARDIS blue. Not what he expected, but perfect.

He glanced at the small crowd of friends and his heartbeat accelerated. As he walked down the aisle between chairs that had been set up, he beamed like the fool in love that he was. She was worth it. 

He reached her and their eyes met. Hers sparkled around a tongue touched grin. 

Their forever, as husband and wife, was about to begin.


End file.
